


Rumour has it

by Buttons7699



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons7699/pseuds/Buttons7699
Summary: Minerva McG and Madame Pomfrey having a bit of good natured gossip by the fireplace may change the lives of two very special people.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	Rumour has it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an SS/hg story. They are my obsession. I hope this little one shot captures them how they deserve to be seen. 
> 
> Any characters you recognize are not mine, I just borrowed them for a bit. 
> 
> A huge, heartfelt thank you to my Beta, the amazing So_Clever_I_Dont_Know_April ! Commas and extra spaces are the bane of my existence! Without her- they would annoy you too!

Minerva Mcgonagall and Poppy Pomfrey sat close together in front of the crackling fire in the staff room. The two women were whispering to each other in between sips of Minerva’s fine Scottish whiskey. Unbeknownst to them, or so Severus Snape believed, they were not alone. Severus was in a darkened corner, facing a window looking out over the Quidditch Pitch. Normally he would have ignored the two old witches and their cackling, but one name kept reaching his ears and his interest was piqued. They were talking about Professor Granger, Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts for the last 2 years. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the two of them so he could hear them fully. 

“Did you see the way her eyes lit up when he sat next to her today?” Poppy giggled. “She's really got it bad.” 

Minerva leaned back in her chair and winked at Poppy, an action Severus couldn't see from his hidden spot. “I did. I imagine everyone in the room saw, except for him. I hope one of these days he pulls his head out of his cauldron long enough to see what's happening right in front of him. Hermione is his intellectual equal, I don't think anyone in the castle, or in all of Britain for that matter, is as well read as the two of them. She is also one of the kindest individuals I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I imagine they would make a fine couple if they could just take the leap! I think I may casually mention to Hermione that sometimes a witch has to make the first move. If we wait for Severus to notice and then decide to act, we may be waiting thirty years.” 

Both old witches tittered and clinked glasses before swallowing the last mouthful in their glasses. “I've got to go check on my patients and be sure everyone is tucked in for the night. I will see you in a little while, my love,” Poppy said to Minerva after a few minutes of companionable silence, in which Severus called forth all his occlumency skills to not squirm in his chair. 

“I will walk with you part of the way, Poppy, I'm retiring for the evening.” Minerva said, standing up. They made their way to the door together, both looking only at each other and forward, neither wanting to give away they knew of his presence. This was the plan they had come up with to wake Severus up. He probably wouldn't even have believed his own eyes if he had noticed Hermoine blushing and smiling at him, her casual and frequent touches to his arm. How she always sat down with an empty chair on one side of her in hopes he would sit beside her when he came to the Great Hall for meals. They both hoped it would work. Hermione was, as always, Minerva’s favorite little cub. Even more so now that she was a professor, and Severus was the son Poppy never had. She loves him fiercely and believes Hermione is his chance at happiness. The two left the room arm in arm letting the door close firmly behind them.

Severus sat motionless for a few moments, making sure they were really gone, before he got up and started pacing. Could they be right? Could it be true? He was attracted to Professor Granger. She was delightful now, he thought with a grimace. No more insufferable know it all. No. Now she was a mature, intelligent, sexy witch. Bossy little thing too, but Severus didn't mind that. He couldn't help but laugh internally when she was eviscerating some little dunderhead for something. He shook his head and stopped to stare out the window again. There was no way she had been flirting with him and he hadn't noticed. He groaned in frustration, knowing this was ridiculous and he was going to put a stop to it immediately! He would go and inform her that the old crones had been gossiping about her. They could mock them together and hopefully he would get to see her teach them to keep their mouths closed about things they knew nothing about. Yes. Clearly that was the best idea. Severus was loath to admit even to himself, if he did nothing it would fester and he would wonder. He didn't want to wonder about her every move, because he found he enjoyed her presence and if he thought for even a moment she was as attracted to him as he was to her… well, he didn't know what he would do, really. He groaned again then stalked from the room, his robes fluttering behind him. 

He made his way up to the Arithmancy classroom where Seveus knew she would still be. Over achieving swot that she still was, he thought with a sneer. He stormed into the room with his usual verve and made her jump up from her seat, coming around to the front of the big desk, wand at the ready, shock on her face, from the loud banging of the door against the wall. He shut it firmly behind him and stalked up the center aisle until he was standing a few feet in front of the indignant and spluttering Arithmancy Mistress. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to stop berating him for barging in unannounced. 

“If you are quite done caterwauling, Miss Granger. I have something to say.” He said while she was taking a breath. 

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking his posture, even as her heart raced. She could smell him, that tangy potions ingredients scent that emanated from him. He was close to her, looming over her, making her feel small and dainty. She wanted so badly to lean her face against his chest and breathe him in. She blushed as she looked up and met his obsidian gaze. “What is it, Severus?” she asked. 

Severus took a deep breath, “Rumour has it you’ve got a crush on someone.” 

He watched in fascination as emotion after emotion flitted across her face. Gryffindors, he thought snidely, no poker faces. She went from confusion to horror, to embarrassment to shame, her eyes dropping to the floor and her arms uncrossing so she could wring her fingers together. “I.. what?” she squeaked. 

Not receiving the reaction he had anticipated, Severus closed his eyes for a moment. He took a step closer to her, crowding her against her desk. She looked up at him again, her cheeks pink, her eyes, her beautiful honey brown eyes, suddenly lighting up as she bit her lower lip. He lowered his voice and leant forward just a bit. “I said, Rumour. Has. It. That you have a crush. On... someone, Hermione.” 

She shivered as her name rolled off his tongue. She stared up into his eyes, unable to move, or respond as her mind raced through possible scenarios and things to say, “well, Severus,” she said quietly, her eyes searching his, “you know what they say about rumours, don't you? Where there's smoke, there's fire.” 

He sucked in a harsh breath before closing the remaining distance between them. He gently cupped her chin in his hand and slowly leaned towards her, giving her plenty of time to back away or protest. His lips met hers in the softest kiss either of them had ever experienced before. He stood back up to his full height and smiled his little half smile that was usually reserved for winning an argument about some academic discussion with her. She swayed a bit and put her hands on his chest. 

They both looked a bit startled, but he had opened the floodgates and there was no stopping it now. She tightened her hold on his robes and tugged him to her, standing up on her toes. Severus allowed her to pull him closer and he leaned back down to her height, his eyes on hers as he lowered his lips to hers again, harder this time. She moaned softly and closed her eyes, tilting her head to press her lips more firmly to his. He slid his hand around her waist and pulled her closer, bringing her up flush against his body as he deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. Another soft moan from her and their tongues were dancing. She tasted of honey and smelled like peaches, her body fitting perfectly with his. He kissed her deeply, his thumb rubbing her hip lightly, unable to stop a soft groan when her fingers unclenched his robes and slid slowly up his chest to his neck. When they both needed to breathe, he slowly lifted his head, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him before saying, “there is fire indeed, Miss Granger.”


End file.
